


Kopeepee Oumarashi

by keijishinogi



Category: Dangan, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bedwetting, Blackmail, KYOMORASHI, Multi, OUMARASHI, Omorashi, Piss, Piss Fic, SHUIPEE, Yandere, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 09:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijishinogi/pseuds/keijishinogi
Summary: Ouma wakes up covered in piss and Kyoko comes in with a demand, walks out with her skirt soaked and blushing.





	Kopeepee Oumarashi

Kokichi woke up to the familiar chime of the bell at six, turning up and immediately feeling something uncomfortably warm along his torso and legs. Originally, he really just thought it was his blankets, or maybe some sort of wet dream forgotten in the night. That was, until he shifted off the sheets and blankets and it immediately grew cold as it hit the air, his white and black checkerboard pajama pants grey where the piss had soaked through. Kokichi felt his face grow warm, wondering how he could bring his sheets to be washed without arising suspicion, wondering where to keep his pants until it was laundry day. 

While he was thinking of this, a knock came at his door, followed by a familiar yet unfamiliar voice. "Kokichi?" His face erupted in blistering red before opting to strip his bed and put the soaking sheets in the closet. Just in time, as right then the Ultimate Detective Part One walked in, her pale lavender hair swishing as she closed the door, considering him for a second. So this little twink whore was the lover of her crush, Shuichi. He was short, about five inches or so shorter than she was, his hair was unruly and purple, his violet eyes large and body thin. Kokichi Ouma was a twig she could easily snap. 

"I came to talk to you regarding your relationship with Shuichi," she walked in closer, trying to keep her stance as neutral as possible, the knife tucked into her skirt scraping her thigh. Kokichi shifted away from her, his face turning more and more scarlet the closer she got. Taking a breath, she continued, opting to ignore the other's strange behavior.

"As you may know, Shuichi and I have had a-" It wasn't until she sat on the bed that Kirigiri realized why he looked so ashamed and embarrassed. The cold piss soaked into her skirt and ran down the bed where she sat, pooling around her. This wasn't even close to her weirdest encounter with someone at this school, but it did get her off track. The way Kokichi looked like he was about to die of shame made her press forward, ignoring it. She was already wet, why bother trying to embarrass him for it when she was hoping her good impression would be enough to change his mind? 

"Somewhat of a special relationship these past few weeks. He's had a crush on me for months now and I don't know if I like how quickly he's begun obsessing over you." She didn't like it, not one bit. If she had loved Shuichi even a little less, she would be having this chat with him. But if he heard the way she fantasized about him, held her body pillow close at night and breathed deeply into his jacket, saw the notebooks she had dedicated to him, he wouldn't be so keen on being her friend. And friendship was the first step to a good relationship, which they would have some day. "I think you may be taking advantage of my friend's kindness and hyper focused nature, and I can't have that." The words hung in the air as it finally clicked in the smaller's head what she was saying, or rather, the implications. 

"What do you want me to do then? I'm not going to break up with my boyfriend just because of what you think." His voice held a lot of pride but shook slightly on the last few words, which really revealed nothing. 

Kokichi wasn't sure why he felt warmth growing inside him, like he was a recently pissed in bed himself. Maybe it was the fear of what Kirigiri was about to do or say, or maybe it was watching her soak and squirm in a puddle of his piss, that was just beginning to soak into the mattress. 

"Maybe this will change your mind." Her words felt like bricks in the air as she stood, urine dripping from her skirt and running down her smooth and pale legs. Kirigiri pulled out her knife, short and easy to hide in case this turned south. If he refused to comply, to call Saihara and break it off, even with a knife to his throat, he would surely be even more insane than she. Or maybe she just needed proof people could love more than she, people could put their life on the line for a chance to stay with their partner. She doubted Ouma was like that though, like her. Like the kind of guy who would turn the knife on her and get executed just to protect his relationship. 

He gasped and stumbled back, hitting his dresser as she continued walking towards him, his eyes trained on her long and glistening legs even as she was about to kill him. It must have been humiliating, having to murder someone while being soaked in their piss and not acknowledging it.

"I want you to call him, I want you to tell him you can't stay with him any longer because you realized you're aromantic or something." She knew how it felt to have what was basically your boyfriend run off with somebody else, and she didn't want Shuichi to feel that pain unless she inflicted it. "I want you to make sure to tie up any loose ends, make sure he gets the message that this is the end, for good." 

"Or what?" 

"I'm literally holding a knife inches from your jugular, do you really think now is the time for your clownery?" The way his eyebrow quirked annoyed her, prompting her to push the knife closer to his throat.

"That isn't my jugular, the jugular would be on the side of my neck. You're dead center sweetie," he was bullshitting, he had no clue where the jugular was, and vaguely remembered what it was. Some sort of vein, maybe. In most movies like this they'd hold the knife to the side of the victim's neck, so it made sense the infamous jugular would be there. The knife pressed forward harder, the tip of it beginning to dig in even more to his skin.

"Either way, I'm the one with a knife pressed to your throat and a very simple command." Even when she was murderous she still kept the same tone of voice, not lifting or dropping anywhere. And some disgusting, hidden part of him may have liked how easily she controlled her voice.

"You're also soaked in my piss and lesser to me, considering Shuichi chose me over you." At this point Kokichi just wanted to watch her break, see her lose her temper, and then maybe he would call him. Call him to appease her, crawling back to him crying just to watch him defend him. To see Shuichi angry over him, protecting him, fighting for him. That didn't sound so bad. Already he could feel the warmth in his torso spreading to his dick, his pants now only damp.

"We don't have much time before the others come to see who finally gutted your ass, you know that." 

"Maybe so, but then you'd have less time to clean up the crime scene." This was so easy. If he called Shuichi, at the end he could just say it was Kirigiri who made him do it and killed him. Maybe he wouldn't come out of this unscathed or alive, but he could absolutely come out of this on top.


End file.
